


Kitchen Kinks

by Lynx212



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Some of the damnedest things turn Ed on... either that or everything turns Ed on...





	Kitchen Kinks

He was wearing them again.

It’s not that Roy never wore them. It’s not that there was anything special about them.

They were just an ordinary set of reading glasses after all.

What made it special was the way Roy wore them and what they did for his appearance. To Ed there was something about Roy having the glasses on his gorgeous face that shifted something in his lovers appearance. They took the man from being Centrals most debonair man and sought after bachelor to this quietly sexy beast that managed to look equal parts innocent and sensual.

Ed was determined not to make how those glasses made him feel obvious to Roy. It was stupid and beneath him after all. Ed could do this. He could ignore it. He was a rock. He was in control.

He totally wanted to have hot, hard and nasty sex with Roy in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Roy pushed those glasses up on his perfect nose as the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile at something he’s read and Ed’s resolve melted.

Roy turned to him to try and point out the article he was reading, however, before Roy could speak he had a mouthful of Ed. Ed was in his lap, kissing him in that hard, wet, open mouthed desperate with desire way that made Roy forget all about the damn article. The only three things in the world that existed in that moment was Ed, the bothersome clothes between them and animalistic lust Ed had flared to life with a kiss.

Time had managed to simultaneously fast forward while remaining still.

Roy kissing down Ed neck.

Ed biting Roy’s shoulder.

Metal fingers gliding down Roy’s side.

Strong hands gripping Ed’s thighs.

Ed moaning Roy’s name.

Blunt fingernails pressing into Ed’s thigh.

Grinding.

Thrusting.

Panting.

Growling.

Screaming.

Release.

Once Ed could speak he said, “We never made it to the floor.”

“What?”

“It was the thought I had once I decided I was screwing you right here in the kitchen.”

“The floor is what you thought of?”

“Yup, I wanted to have hot, hard and nasty sex with you in the middle of our kitchen floor.”

“You got any plans for this afternoon?”

“Nothing outside of a shower, why?”

“If you postpone that shower we can test the durability of our tiles.”

“You’re up for round two already?”

Roy bucked his hips and Ed smiled as they slid to the floor.

Let the games begin.


End file.
